The Life Of The Royal
by TheAngel3201
Summary: What would have happened if Luxa had a twin sister that replaced Henry? Yes...I know I stink at summaries.
1. Prologue

**Summary: What would have happened if Luxa had a twin sister that replaced Henry? Yes...I know I _STINK _at summaries.**

**Warning: this is an AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, although I wish I did...**

**A/N: Okay so this is my very first story on FF. (The plot for this came to me when I was reading Gregor the Overlander)**

**There will most likely be some (more like a lot) of ooc-ness**

**This story will be mostly featuring my oc Lita**

**Even though my oc, Lita, will be taking Henry's place, Ares and Nerissa will still be featured in the story.**

**The story starts of when Luxa and Lita are 9. It is how old I imagine them to be when the king and queen died, so if you object, deal with it!**

**Also don't forget to R&R!**

**PLEASE COMMENT OR PM ME IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS IS A STORY WORTH CONTINUING**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The grief. That was all she was feeling, that and a lot of pain and sadness. All three surrounded her, suffocated her it was all she could feel. Why? Lita thought as she hugged her knees. The memories of earlier that day came flooding back. They were all so vivid. Her twin, Luxa's screams as they both saw their parents' bloodied corpses. She shut her eyes tight hoping to block out the images, but of course they kept coming back.

* * *

_It was earlier that day__. Twin princesses of Regalia, Luxa & Lita, were waiting by the balcony of the High Hall with their grandfather, Vikus. All three were waiting on the return of the king and queen, who had gone to fight the gnawers that were attacking one of the docks. After what seemed like hours of endless waiting and worrying the heard the familiar flapping of a flier's wings. The girls quickly ran over to the edge to see if they could spot their parents. But when the fliers came closer to the golden torchlight of the palace, they saw what horrors the bats were carrying. Out of the twenty soldiers that had gone only five remained. Lita, Luxa and Vikus quickly scanned the nine remaining fliers, and that was when they saw them. On the back of an ivory colored bat, whose fur was stained red and brown from blood, was the dead bodies of the king and queen. _

_The silence was then pierced by an earsplitting shriek. Vikus & Lita turned to Luxa who was now sobbing an avalanche of tears. Lita then felt the salty tears form in her eyes, blinking once she let them fall freely towards the cold, stone floor. She instinctively reached her arms out to Luxa who wasted no time in returning the embrace. Lita closed her eyes tightly and silently sobbed into Luxa's silvery-blonde colored hair. Vikus who finished giving orders to the medics sighed and let his own tears fall. He pulled them close, and the three of them stood there crying in each other's arms. After a half hour of mourning Luxa felt a soft hand on her shoulder. It was Solovet. _

"_Come" she said tears dripping down her face "the medics have finished cleaning your parents'…."_

"_Bodies" Luxa said bluntly._

_Solovet nodded and wiped away a stray tear. "Let us be going."_

If the death made even _Solovet_ cry, I wonder what will happen to our people…_Luxa thought._

_She led them to the hospital where inside one of the rooms were the now clean bodies of their parents. Lita, who had composed herself just before they arrived, let loose another volley of sobs. Vikus held her tight as she cried and cried. Luxa, on the other hand was calm as her tears silently fell to the floor. _

_"Go prepare" she said in a gentle voice "and dress well, for the funeral will most likely be held soon." _

_Both of the princesses nodded, and then turned to take their leave. Lita lingered in the doorway taking a last look at her deceased parents and her grandparents, who were still crying, then left without a word._

* * *

Lita's eyes then shot open. _Solovet is correct, _the nine-year-old princess thought, _I must prepare._

She dragged herself up and out of her bed and headed towards her closet. A slight rustle of wings caused her to pause.

"Greetings Ares." She said to her intended bond.

The large bat lowered his snout to touch the small girl's back. "Greetings Lita" he purred in a low voice.

"I heard of what has happened."

Lita's reserve then melted and she began sobbing into her pillows once again. After a few minutes the said nine-year-old rose from her now crumpled sheets. She stood up and composed herself. "The burial is to be within the next quarter hour." she stated calmly. She then left to change into another outfit suited for the funeral.

Ares then nodded as she left. He then sighed. _One so young…shouldn't be exposed to these horrors _he thought. Lita then emerged from her bathroom wearing a formal black gown. She had her long, waist length hair in a simple braid down her back, atop her hair she wore a small golden crown outfitted with a single green emerald.

There was then a soft knock on the wall.

"Come in" Lita called softly.

The purple curtain that hung on the doorway shifted and revealed Mareth.

"Hello Mareth" Lita sighed.

He gave her a small smile. "I was ordered by Solovet to inform you that the funeral is about to commence " he then left.

Lita nodded then climbed onto Ares' broad, black back. "Wait!" she cried as he was about to fly. She ran back into her wardrobe and put on a golden necklace. "There" she said getting onto his back once more, "I'm ready." Once she was settled he took off and flew towards the arena. During the flight she began to finger the smooth gold chain. Though quite plain, this necklace was much more valuable to her than every other piece of jewelry she owned. As she stroked the pendant she tried to think of when she had received it. _It was the last birthday Luxa and I had with our parents _she remembered.

"We are here" Ares said as he flew toward the entrance to the arena.

"Greetings Krieger and Soldat" Lita said to the guard and flier.

"Princess Lita." Krieger said as he bowed.

"Greetings princess...and _Ares_." said Soldat.

The stone doors then opened and Ares flew through it. As they were leaving, Lita heard the rude remarks that Krieger and Soldat were making about Ares.

"I do not trust him!" said the faint whispering of Krieger.

"As do I. This flier is known to be troublesome, yet your princess wishes to take him as a bond?! He does not deserve one!" his flier replied.

After this last comment Ares then quickened his pace.

"Why the sudden speed, Ares?" Lita asked although she already knew the answer.

"Anything to stop hearing those words." he said bluntly.

"Ares you surely know that these comments are false. I could not have asked for a better flier out of all the underland." she said proudly.

"It is quite alright your highness" he purred "they do not bother me."

"Of course." she replied.

Although deep inside she could tell that every comment, every remark left him slightly hurt, even if he didn't show it.

* * *

Ares landed and Lita stepped carefully off his back and stood on the soft, moss floor of the arena.

"Lita, Ares!"

Lita and Ares turned around to see Lita's twin Luxa and her own intended bond. A golden bat named Aurora.

"Aurora, meet you Ares and my sister, Lita." Luxa said gesturing to both of them.

"Greetings Lita and Ares." The flier purred.

"Do you realize that most of the citizens have no idea what has befallen us?" Luxa whispered urgently into Lita's ear.

Lita took a quick glance of the arena. Luxa was right. Most of the citizens had faces of confusion, but a handful of them were sorrow.

"Yes...I do see." she murmured back.

"Hush now." Ares told them, as Vikus walked up to the tall podium.

Vikus stood as still as stone on top of the podium, waiting for all to be silent. By then everyone in the arena had taken notice of Vikus' presence and became still.

"Greetings everyone." his voice rang out, clear and loud through the quiet arena.

"Today is a most horrible day. For you all have been summoned to the funeral of King Czar and Queen Judith."

* * *

**Please comment on whether if I should stop this story or continue!**


	2. The Funeral

**Summary: What would have happened if Luxa had a twin sister that replaced Henry? Yes...I know I STINK at summaries.**

**Warning: this is an AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Underland Chronicles, although I wish I did...**

**A/N: I was originally going to wait a bit longer before I updated, but a new idea sprang up and I had to write it down or else I would've forgotten so here it is!**

**Also don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Funeral**

* * *

There was a great uproar from the group of the crowd that were not informed of the king and queen's demise.

"How was this possible?"

"Was it the gnawers?"

"Why weren't we informed?"

"Silence!" Vikus' voice boomed.

Everyone was then silent.

"Now I will allow your future rulers, Luxa and Lita to assure you that this is no lie."

He turned to Lita and Luxa who nodded and climbed up onto the podium to join him.

Luxa stepped up to speak first.

"Citizens of Regalia. I assure you that this information is true." She then sighed as she stepped back to allow Lita to speak,

"The gnawers did indeed kill the king and queen." Lita said with tears in her eyes.

The crowd began to buzz. Vikus simply rose up his hand and the crowd became quiet once more.

"As for now, the council will rule until Princess Luxa and Lita are of age. And they have decided that instead of placing them upon a raft, we shall bury them in stone." He paused, "so let us go to the burial grounds" he finished while climbing onto his gray bat Euripedes.

Lita quickly jumped off the edge of the tall podium and closed her eyes. There was a small 'thump' she opened here eyes to see that she was now on Ares' back.

"Let us hurry." She murmured into his ear.

Ares didn't respond but flew a bit faster. In no time at all there were at the burial ground.

The burial ground, which was usually dark and gloomy, was a great deal brighter due to the many torches. Most of the citizens had already arrived. She then looked and saw her grandparents discussing something with a group of rather old men.

"It must be the council." Ares told her, noticing the puzzled look on her face.

"Lita, Luxa!" she went toward her grandfather who was waving for her to come over.

"Meet you the council." He said to both her and Luxa, who had just arrived.

The girls nodded before heading back to the bats.

"Come," Aurora purred, "The burial is to commence."

All four made their way to the two openings in the ground that were meant for the king and queen. In came the stone coffins in which Vikus opened and waved them over. The twins made their way over and stared at their parents' calm, dead faces. _At least they are safe now_ Lita thought dryly.

After the others had said there final farewells, Vikus then closed the lids and gave the order for the coffins to be placed into the hard ground.

As she saw the last bit of the coffin being placed into the earth, she felt tears falling and leaving trails on her face. Without saying anything, she climbed onto Ares' back and he took off. The flight was silent. The only noise being Lita's quiet sobbing, she did not even know where Ares was taking her. All she cared for at the moment was being away from the source of her pain and grief.

"Remember you this place?" Ares asked softly.

She sat up and wiped her remaining tears on her sleeve as she quietly climbed off and looked around at where Ares had taken her. It was a cave. It wasn't large or small but it was a decent size. It had many different alcoves and cubbies. In one held torches and cans of oil while another held packs of dried food and blankets.

"Yes…I remember." She said. She smiled remembering the time when she and Ares had first discovered this cave together.

* * *

_It was another normal day for the princesses. The king and queen had stated that after their daily lessons, the twins were free to do whatever they wished before training. To Lita this was a very special privilege, being able to do what she wished. So every day she spent a good ten to fifteen minutes deciding on what she and Ares should do that day._

"_We should go exploring again." She said happily, "Remember the entrance from the old nursery we found?"_

"_Yes." Ares purred, "perhaps we shall find another secret passage."_

"_Then let us hurry. So we may be back before training" She said impatiently. She quickly ran to the edge of the balcony, stood on the railing and waved before she jumped._

_Ares allowed himself to smile at her childness before flying down to catch her. He tucked in his wings close against his body and dived. Soon when he was underneath her he opened his large wings. He felt a small thump and her turned to see Lita sitting on his back. _

_They first made a quick stop at the kitchen to get themselves some food for their 'exploration' along with a few spare torches from a storage room. _

_Ares then flew into the tunnels that were underneath the palace. _

"_Let's go into that one." Ares told her, "For we have not been in it yet." _

_They flew down the tunnel that Ares had suggested and soon it became too narrow to fly. Lita then stepped off carrying the small bundle of food with her. The other things were still with Ares. After about thirty minutes the tunnel opened up and Lita was able to fly on Ares again. That part of the flight was silent until Ares came in for a landing._

"_Light a torch if you cannot see." He said as Lita slid off his back._

_With a lit torch in hand she looked around the cave that Ares had found. _

"_This place is amazing!" she said staring at the crystal-like stalagmites. She wandered off to the back of the cave with Ares fluttering behind her. "This would be a perfect hideout!" the small girl exclaimed "There are small places in the wall to hide and store things and there is even a ledge for you!"_

"_Really?" Ares looked to where she was pointing and flew up to the ledge and hung himself upside down. "This would make a nice hideout." He said agreeing with Lita._

"_Now we must hurry. I do not wish to be late for training."_

* * *

Lita then sighed at the memory, how just a year ago she had been so carefree and...happy. Tears began to flow down her cheeks once again. She wiped them away and went over to Ares who was eating a large fish he had caught in a river nearby. she sat herself down and pressed her back into Ares large, furry side.

"It is alright to mourn." Ares purred as he continued to eat.

She nodded and once again her tears flowed, but this time she didn't tried to stop them. After endless amounts of tears she allowed herself to close her eyes as sleep washed over her.

When she awoke Lita found herself on Ares's back. As she tried to get up, Ares' low voice stopped her.

"Rest." he said firmly.

Lita sighed and tried to sit up once again.

"Rest." he repeated.

Defeated, Lita slowly relaxed her body and shut her eyes, letting the flapping of Ares's powerful wings lull her to sleep.

* * *

_Pain. Blood. More blood. Blood leaking from dead bodies everywhere. Her parents, Luxa, Ares and...herself_

Lita then sat up, gasping. She instinctively checked herself. _No blood, _she thought. She then looked around her room where Ares was asleep on a bar that had been made specifically for him to hang on. Lita flopped back onto her bed and took a deep breath. She quietly climbed out of her sheets and walked toward the balcony. The city of Regalia was quiet. The only noise being the flapping of the guards and fliers who were on duty. She turned away from the balcony and climbed back onto her bed. She closed her eyes and hoped that her rest was not plagued by more nightmares.

* * *

**There I finished...I'm really starting to like this story! How about you guys? **

**Please R&R! It means a lot to me.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
